


DttOF Funfacts!

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: DttOF AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fun Facts, no warnings! for now :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: Basically, I was sitting here one day and realized there are some interesting facts about the production, things that won't get said in story, or I just wan't to be clear ofon that note some of this stuff may be in the story already/come up BUT I will not be posting spoilers, and with that, we have the most important thing to say!PLEASE NOTE: as to not spam you with a million chapters with one sentence facts, I will just be updating this whenever a new fact appears! During the story I will put notes in if/when I put new facts in such as "12 and 13 are new facts" or "12-15 are new facts" I will also update the tags for anything needed, so make sure to check there for anything!Enjoy!~Moon💙💙💙💙





	DttOF Funfacts!

1: I made this when looking at @djfibi 's Mergil au (Instagram!) and listening to Beauty in the Water - a coincidental timing made an amazing experience

 

2:the first one I drew was Logan at 1:39 am, (also I drew 9 drawings that night (3 being ref sheets, 4 being other Sander Sides stuff, 2 being other))

 

3:  Logan was going to be the main character (hence why he was the first one designed) but my bias for Virgil invaded, and took over my soul….

 

4: Alvur's name was last second.. like I was writing it and was like "aw frick I forgot to name him"

4.5: also his name and connection to the group was going to be revealed way later, but I didn't want to call him " _him_ " again at the end of chapter 3, sooooo

 

5: Virgil's original nickname was 'Seahorse'

 

6: mer species are called merbeings, multiple are called merfolk ("all the townsfolk" "all the merfolk"), non-binaries are called mermay, and babies/young children are guppies

 

7: I did draw my own character as a mermaid and she was going to be one of the mer famILY, butttt I thought there were to many mer's then and no one really knew about her, so I didn't just want to throw in an unnecessary OC

 

8: ‘Ramen’ in chapter 6 was no misspell. I was writing it in and was about to spell Roman when I suddenly remembered a joke in on fanfics of Virgil calling him Ramen to either annoy him, or honestly didn’t register his name. It was two second after I wrote it in did I realize I had also just given the reason why V calls him Princey, he honestly couldn’t remember it till it was said again and then he was like “lol no I’m gonna keep calling Princey to annoy him”

 

9: when I first started actually writing this I didn’t know what to call it, so I went back though my drawings I did of it so far and had completely forgot I had already named it (while drawing a rough-draft cover as a joke. Mini fact, I also have two other world with covers and a lot of plot laid out: Moon Blood and Dragon Hope. Though I do have more to plan out, I do want to write them out!(One might be in works now ;) ))

 

10:  merbeings have accepted LGBT+ completely for a long time (1500-2500+ years) but for some reason it’s not common at all for them to accepted mers with different features (longer tail, color changing scales, rounded ears) though there are few that do accept those (most commonly outcased with them, even if normal themselves). 

10.5: Alvur is one of the most rare cases of not accepting the LGBT+, but since his position and not revealing this publicly till after Talyn told him about them not being female. He as well hates Talyn’s scale changing and ability of “Siren Scream”, and still wishes that they would stay to one color and go back to being his daughter, not child

 

 

That's it for now, see you next time! 💙💙💙💙


End file.
